


Our hearts become one before we knew it

by charm7412



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: And this was the result, F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing, I was hit by Zelink feels, One Shot, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), hints of Link/Mipha, very random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charm7412/pseuds/charm7412
Summary: He was like a flame, burning and never extinguished.She was like the spring, flowing and never ending.A short Zelink one shot where I have no idea what I'm writing since it's my first time posting.





	Our hearts become one before we knew it

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally what I wrote before I went sleep with Zelink feels hitting me out of the blue.  
> I don't own the charcters or BoTW in general. As if I would own it.

 

He was like a flame, burning and never extinguished.

 

 

She was like the spring, flowing and never ending.

 

 

Link was a warrior who stood by the princess' side by all odds, no matter how much she shunned him away.

 

 

Zelda was a princess who tried to ignore the knight by her side at all times, despite knowing that he would be the one to support her.

 

 

When Zelda foolishly tried to escape from Link trailing behind all the time, she was ambushed by the Yiga. And her knight came forward from nowhere to fend off the intruders. His blue eyes gleaming and threatening, while staring at Link's back, Zelda felt protected.

 

 

From that moment on, she started to view him differently.

 

 

Zelda wrote in her diary about those secret feelings she haboured for Link. She even told it to the Sheikah bard who sang the songs that she loved, and she never noticed the disappointment on the Sheikah's face.

 

 

But she still had to face reality.

 

 

No matter how hard she tried, Zelda's power would not manifest. It was like the goddess Hylia was playing a cruel joke on her.

 

 

Zelda did notice the stares the Mipha gave to Link, she did heard her discussing about being with Link. And as much as she like Mipha, she couldn't help feel jealous seeing Link interact with Mipha.

 

 

Urbosa noticed how Zelda smiled around Link, how she would praise her knight, how Link spoke more around Zelda, and how Link's gaze speak volumes of how much he adored Zelda.

 

 

She was sure they would make a cute couple.

 

 

Then Calamity struck.

 

 

The lands of Hyrule was scorched with Malice, and evil took its claim to the Divine Beasts and their champions.

 

 

Link, trying to protect his princess as he had done before, was struck and collapsed in her arms.

 

 

Regardless of her wailing and sobbing, he wouldn't wake up. Zelda thought she had lost all hope.

 

 

Soon after, Purah's words gave her hope, and she entrusted the fate of the one she loved to the Shrine of Resurrection.

 

 

For his sake, she would face the Calamity, alone, for as long as he needs.

 

 

He had protected her for too many times, and this time, she would protect him instead.

 

 

He had been a flame, and now he is slowly trying to regain its brightness.

 

 

She had been a spring, and now she rages like a river to fight on.

 

* * *

 

 

She couldn't describe the relieve when he came to set her free from her burden and free Hyrule from its curse.

 

 

He couldn't describe his feelings as he was reunited with the girl that he recalled was the one he loved.

 

 

But as time goes on as they go through the joy of reunited with Impa and the grief of losing the Champions, Link felt like falling in her all over again.

 

 

Zelda learnt to love him once more as she discovered the more silent, yet stronger Link in front of her eyes.

 

 

Love brought them together again and again, no matter where and when.

 

 

They first kissed under the starry night in a field of Silent Princesses, content with the peace and the joy. Their passion was mixed with laughter and giggles. It was like honey and everything sweet.

 

 

Together, hand in hand, the returned princess, now queen, worked to rebuild Hyrule with her knight, now king.

 

 

Then pain of what happened many years ago was still with them, but they learnt how to grow with it.

 

 

Despite all they the struggles they had, Link and Zelda still found each other. Link would do everything to protect Zelda, and Zelda would do the same for him.

 

 

Zelda and Link, princess and knight, Queen and King. Together, they were all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you like it or bash me or give me advice or whatsoever.


End file.
